fullmetal alchemist: wind's story
by Bussho
Summary: this is something that i didnt finish yet, it dont really have chapters so im not sure what to say about that, um...its about Haru Gale the Wind Alchemist, it has some blood and there will be a few deaths in this fic later on....uh....i think thats it....


**Full metal alchemist**

**Wind Alchemist **

**seaching for the past**

**"Hey! you people dont know who your messing with!" a young man yelled to a mob of people who stood around him with knifes and hand guns **

**"It dont matter what you say your gonna die here and now you murdering bastard!" a man in the mob yelled as he through a bottle at the young man they had been chassing**

**"Enough!" the young man yelled as a wall of wind flew up infront of him sending the bottle flying "I am the alchemist of wind leutenant Haru Gale!"**

**"He is a demon!" somebody in the mob yelled **

**"Run!" another yelled**

**"Kill him!" one yelled**

**"I am not a demon! are you people deaf! i just told you im a alchemist" Haru yelled**

**"Its angery! Run!" they yelled as they fled to they're homes**

**"Damn these people are so stupid, if the chef. didnt order me out here i wouldnt have ever stepped a foot onto this dirt ball of a country" Haru said looking at a book he carried in his hands "This journel must hold some information i can use..i need to know who wrote this all it says about the author is his enishals E.E. i wonder who he was"**

**: A entry from the end of the journel "Alchemy is a dying art in this day of age, what few alchemist that are left have had to become soilders so that they can learn about alchemy other wise they are just freaks and traitors to the government, if it was up to me i'd teach every man, woman, and child how be an alchemist, they have even gotten me into a unifrom now, what i would'nt give to be back in my red coat right now, at least Al is still with me, im glad they let him travle with me still after all this time..." end of entry :**

**"It seems like this person hated the millitary but had to work for them in order to be an alchemist" Haru said to himself, he himself had joined the millitary so that he could find out about his past, he had no memory of being a child let alone where he gained the power over the wind, but he had a gift for alchemy so he was picked one day by a man from his village and sent to centrol for testing, and he was made a state alchemist a few weeks later, now he must search for the key to unlocking his past**

**"Hey you! your the demon everybody is talking about right?" a beautiful girl called **

**"How many times do i have to say this, I AM NOT A DEMON!" Haru yelled**

**"I dont really care if you are or not im Red the blood alchemist and im going to get rid of you one way...or the other" th girl said pulling a razor blade from her pocket**

**"What is up with this town its full of nut jobs" Haru said to himself **

**"Blades Of Blood!" Red yelled as she slapped the newwly carved transmutaion circle on her arm that was nearly pouring blood, which became three large swords that flew toword Haru nearly taking his head off**

**"Whats wrong with you?" Haru asked still in shock from the blood swords that nearly took his head off "You'd risk your own life just to make your transmutaion spell work?"**

**"You bet i would, i hunt alchemists and im not about to let one of you get away no matter what happens" Red said slapping her bloody arm again "Blades Of Blood!"**

**'Damn how do i beat her without hurting her' Haru thought as he dodged another three blood swords, and making a sheild of wind to protect himself "Listen i can help you, what ever it is i can help"**

**"No you cant...nobody can!" Red yelled as she carved out a new transmutaion spell on her wrist "Blood Battle Armor!" a suit of armor formed around Red's body making her nearly invonerable**

**"Fine then lets do this!" Haru yelled slapping his hands together making a staff with a blade on the end "Come get me!"**

**"Alright i love a good hunt" Red said jumping into the air and throwing her arms forword forming two long ravor sharp sword arms**

**'Man she is full of all kinds of surprises' Haru thought as he jumped back barly dodgeing Red's attack, and swinging his bladed staff upword knocking Red off blance "You are getting weaker cutting yourself like that, keep going like this and you'll die before you can kill me"**

**"I dont care! im going to kill you or die trying!" Red yelled as she swung her bladed arms around trying to carve Haru like a thanksgiving trunkey**

**'this is getting me no place fast...i have to think of a way to beat her without killing her...damn im glad she didnt see that she cut my arm with her last attack' Haru was at the end of his rope Red had forced him back against a wall no place to run now all he could do was try to fight her off**

**"Come on put up a real fight, i want to kill you when your fighting your hardest!" Red yelled as she raised her bladed arms up for the finishing blow **

**"You know that i cant beat you so why are you doing this? why dont you finish me off now?" Haru asked as he leaned back against the wall**

**"Because i want to look deep into your eyes when i kill you i want to see your fear" Red said stepping backword nearly falling over from exhaustion**

**"Your not going to survive much longer if you dont take it easy" Haru said stepping forword and reaching a hand out to his attacker "Come...let me help you for now, you can kill me another day"**

**"No i wont take help from somebody-" Red's words where cut short because as she spoke she feel to the ground unconsis**

**"Damn i cant let her die even if she is trying to kill me" and with that Haru reached down and picked Red up then headed toword the nearest doctor's home**

**Three locks away**

**"My friends it is good to see you both again" the first officer (military officer) **

**"The same here my friend" the second said**

**"How long has it been? 5, 6 years?" the thrid asked**

**"6 years my friend...6 bloody war filled years" the first said**

**"Things have gotten worse since we last fought together" the third said **

**"Indeed, but we must get to business" the second said**

**"Is _that _Alchemist really here in this city?" the thrid asked**

**"Im afraid so...this could not have come at a worse time" the first said**

**"How so?" the second asked**

**"A group of men from the easteren section showed up the other day...they are looking for a certain team of Alemists'" the first said**

**Doctors home**

**"Will she live?" Haru asked the doctor**

**"She will need much rest" the docter replied as he finished bandeging Red's wounds**

**"Good, when she wakes up let me know i have a few questions for her" Haru said buttoning his jacket up**

**"Young man, how might this have happened to her?" the doctor said looking over at Haru**

**"She must have been attacked by some wild animal or something" Haru said opening the door "let me know when she wakes up"**

**"Alright boy" the doctor said waving goodbye to Haru**

**A few blocks later**

**"You there stop in the name of the military!" the thrid man yelled at Haru**

**"Who me?" Haru asked pointing to himself**

**"Yes you!" the second man yelled jumping down from a near by rooftop**

**"Dont you guys know who i am?" Haru asked looking dumbfounded**

**"Yes we do!" the first man said apearing out of the shadows "Your the Blood and Iron Alchemist!"**

**"Say What!" Haru yelled stepping backword "Im-"**

**"Save your breath we're here to end your trail of bloody murders" the thrid said pulling the hilt of a sorwd from his belt, the other two did the same they had Haru suronded**

**'Why would they carry the handle of a sword without the blade for it?' Haru thought as they slowly moved inword toword him "You three got the wrong guy im telling you im-"**

**"Enough lies from you...you bastard!" the second yelled as they rand toword him Haru was barly able to dodge them the three mens' hilts touched and blue shimering lightning like streams of energy shot out from them when it had stop the men stood there with aromor and swords, not just the handles of swords but real swords with blades in tact**

**"Who the hell are you guys?" Haru asked in shock**

**"I am Hector" the first said "the aromor Alchemist**

**"I am Achilese" the second said "the Alchemist with automail heels"**

**"And I am Troy the Automail arms Alchemist" the third said tearing of the sleeves to his jacket to rveal that he had very high tech Automail arms**

**"Im not the person your looking for but if you want a fight im more than ready to kick your butts across this city" Haru said **

**"Like you can really stand against us alone" Hector laughed**

**"I wont lose to a bunch of freaks like you!" Haru yelled as he slaped his hands together forming a ball of wind that he held in his right hand "Im gonna take you down!"**

**"Oh no you wont!" Troy yelled as he ran at un-human speeds to Haru grobing both of his hands and forcing him backword**

**"Heh is this all you've got" Haru said sarcasticly as he forced his right arm forword pushing Troy back**

**"How!" Troy yelled "How can you be so strong?"**

**"Thats for me to know and you to-" Haru was cut off as Achilese apeared out of no where and brought his sword down on Haru's right hand**

**"Not smart" Haru said as a gust of wind came from below the three of them sending Troy and Achilese flying into the air**

**"You have an Automail hand?" Hector yelled**

**"You must be the smart one" Haru said puling what was left of his glove off revealing a light blue ans silver Automail hand**

**: A entry from the begaining of the journel, "He had an Automail like mine, he kept saying that he once was like me before the military betrayed him...what if he was telling the truth, what if i cant trust anybody in the military anymore..." end of entry:**


End file.
